Sims Next Top Model (cycle 8)
| nextseason = }} This cycle's overseas destination is Jakarta. The promotional song of this cycle is "Luz De Piedra De Luna " by Chilean indie artist Javiera Mena. International destinations * Los Angeles, Episode 1-4 * Jakarta, Episode 5-6 Episodes 'Party in L.A.' The episode began with the girls being invited to a party by Tyra. They all had fun for a while until Tyra announced that she had to leave, but also announced that the house they were in would be their new home. The girls mingled and had fun for the rest of the day. The next day Jessica discovered a Tyra Mail that hinted at the girls getting makeovers. They went to a salon and met with Tyra. She announced the makeovers, and surprisingly, everyone was pleased with their new looks. Back at the house Jessica recognized Aastha from somewhere, and Aastha told her about the fact that she had been on Asia's Next Top Model. This bothered Jessica as she felt it was unfair to unexperienced girls. The next morning the girls' beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by Maicle Gambardella who told the girls to get ready for their first photoshoot. They went to a photoshoot studio and were told they were gonna shoot in famous Jeremy Scott outfits that had been worn by celebrities. Sidney was extremely ecstatic about this as she was a big fan of his very out there designs. Back at home Zehula and Aastha discussed about Aastha's experience and how it could affect her in the competition. The next morning Sidney finds herself all alone in the house. Afraid of the girls leaving somewhere without her awareness she scouts the hole house for the others. Once she looks outside she sees someone in the sea, whom she thinks is Aastha, so she runs down to the beach suspecting the rest would be there, which they were. Oka and Victoria argued, but in a friendly way about which one of them were the realest and fattest. In the end they didn't come up with anything, but that doesn't matter. Once they all come home they discover a Tyra Mail telling them about panel. At panel Sony Vegas messed up the cookie cutter effects and ruined the whole video. Thanks, Vegas. Loretta Jerniwsky, cycle 4 and 6 contestant, had replaced Erin Phoenix at panel. Everyone got at least one bit of positive critique which is rare even in top 4... Oka's energetic picture got her first call-out while Victoria unoriginal picture and Zehula's messy picture put them in the bottom two. In the end Zehula got to stay. *'First call-out:' Oka Ryuu *'Bottom two: '''Victoria Lumbuerg & Zehula Xander *'Eliminated: Victoria Lumbuerg '''The Party Is Over The girls did ads for clothing brand Diesel, where they had to look like they were in a heatwave. Most girls impressed a lot, but it was Lucy whose photo was crowned as the best, while Oka managed to get herself in the bottom three. In the end, though, it was Zehula who got the boot, for her lack of versatility, and for the fact that she was a few steps below the rest. *'First call-out:' Lucy Demalleur *'Bottom two:' Hannah Blake & Zehula Xander *'Eliminated:' Zehula Xander 'Thank You, Moldova' The girls had a beauty shoot with glitter. Again, the girls did good, but it was Jessica who had the best photo, while Oka didn't and was sent home. *'First call-out: '''Jessica Dank *'Bottom two:' Aastha Pokharel & Oka Ryuu *'Eliminated:' Oka Ryuu 'Glamorous Wannabe-Celebrities' The girls posed in Elie Saab garments. For once, not a whole lot of girls impressed, but Hannah's photo stood out and she recieved the first call-out, while Sidney's didn't and had her sent home. *'First call-out:' Hannah Blake *'Bottom two:' Jessica Dank & Sidney Kingston *'Eliminated:' Sidney Kingston 'Urban Java' The girls were photographed wearing casual clothing in the jungle of Java. Lucy impressed once again while Aastha didn't, and was sent home. *'First call-out:' Lucy Demalleur *'Bottom two:' Aastha Pokharel & Hannah Blake *'Eliminated:' Aastha Pokharel 'Lonely In The Storm' The girls did a photoshoot on the beach wearing some really pretty dresses. Hannah's jaw-dropping photo earned her the first call-out, while Jessica's small mistakes got her sent home. *'First call-out:' Hannah Blake *'Bottom two: Jessica Dank & Lucy Demalleur *'''Eliminated: Jessica Dank Winner Cycle 8 never had its own seperate finale. Instead the winner announcement was featured in cycle 9, similar to the cycle 3 winner of the S3NTM on the wollsson channel. Cast (information stated is correct at time of contest) 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs:' Hannah Blake, Jessica Dank, Lucy Demalleur & Oka Ryuu (1 time) *'Most collective first call outs:' Lucy Demalleur (2 times) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances:' Aastha Pokharel, Hannah Blake, Jessica Dank, Lucy Demalleur, Oka Ryuu, Sidney Kingston, Victoria Lumbuerg & Zehula Xander (1 time) *'Most collective bottom two appearances:' Hannah Blake & Jessica Dank (2 times) *'Highest call out average:' Lucy Demalleur (1.8) Makeovers *'Aastha:' Extensions to the shoulder, dyed brown *'Hannah:' Dyed ice blonde with bleached eyebrows *'Jessica:' Dyed brighter *'Lucy:' Dyed a deeper color, extensions *'Oka:' Dyed bright red, curly *'Sidney:' Dyed a lighter shade of brown *'Victoria:' Dyed a more natural looking shade of blonde *'Zehula:' All hair cut off, remains dyed black Photoshoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Modelling well known Jeremy Scott outfits *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Diesel ads, posing in a heatwave *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Edgy beauty shoot *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Modelling Elie Saab gowns *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Modelling youthful clothing in a jungle *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Modelling high fashion dresses on a beach *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Ugg Australia ads List of music used in this cycle Here's a list of all actual music used. Episode 1: *Luz De Piedra De Luna (Instrumental) - Javiera Mena Episode 2: *Yummy - Meital Dohan Episode 3: *1.2.3.4 (Instrumental) - Lee Hi Episode 4: *Trap - MEG Episode 5: *Cantik - Nikki Palikat Episode 6: *Neon (Lonely People) - Lena Meyer-Landrut External Links Category:Cycles